


Wand Magic

by Selly87



Series: The Little Dragon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: A wand always chooses its wizard or witch, or does it? Well, Draco and Harry, are, with the help of their daughter, about to find out.





	Wand Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this part of my unplanned series came while sitting at the gate at the airport waiting for my flight and watching a young girl do what any kids like to do - play with things they shouldn’t.  
> This part of the series takes place a couple of years after Kayda’s first attempt at flying a broom, and she’s no longer an only child. Despite that, all the fictions in this series can be read as standalone without any confusion, I hope.

“I could absolutely get used to this kind of wake-up call.” Harry mumbled sleepily, a blissful smile plastered across his flush, post-shag face as Draco, lips thick, reddened and wet, emerged from underneath the duvet and promptly snuggled into his side. Harry snuck an arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him an impossible inch closer. He sighed contently, feeling like there was no better place to be.

“I thought you _were_ used to it by now….” Draco chuckled and buried his face in Harry’s chest, relishing in the feel of his husband’s naked skin against his somewhat sore lips. His eyes fell closed and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Between work, social commitments, Kayda and new baby James, who was currently sound asleep in the room down the hall — thanks to some serious Elven magic, no doubt — they lately hardly ever found the time to be alone together. A lie-in like this, with the added bonus of with some sweet morning sex, was quite the treat amidst the joys of family life and raising, now two, children.

“Used to you, yes… Used to being alone with you? Not anymore…” Harry sighed and trailing his fingertips down Draco’s side he smiled when the blond shuddered. He squeezed Draco’s hips, then snuck his hand further down, wrapping it around the hard flesh he found waiting for him. A few skilled strokes later had Draco moaning, begging for release and Harry wasn’t one to tease or draw things out. He knew they didn’t have time for that, not that said knowledge pleased him much. They had their rhythm though, they made it work and they somehow always managed to find a night where Kayda wouldn’t crawl into their bed, insisting there were monsters under her bed and that she needed protection. Harry was convinced that Elsa and Tibby, their faithful house elves were the reason for those nights — and sometimes mornings — of undisturbed peace. He wasn’t sure how they did it but it seemed to be some unspoken arrangement between them and Harry knew better than to question a wonderful gift.

Draco was still trying to come down from his high when the terrifying sound of an explosion had them both — despite post-orgasmic bliss — sit bold upright in bed. Harry had his wand drawn but Draco was frantically searching for his, unable to find it.

“Where the fuck is my wand?” He snapped at nothing and nobody in particular.

Harry shrugged and throwing the bed covers back he pulled on some clothes, an alarmed expression written all over his face. Nothing had him in defensive mode faster than unexpected explosions. His teenage years and his job had made more than sure of that.

“Don’t tell me Tibby is experimenting in the kitchen again?” He asked and Draco shrugged.

“Don’t think so, he’d be up here by now apologising profusely and attempting to harm himself in some way to show just how sorry he is.” Draco answered and following Harry’s example he too got out of bed and got dressed. He felt naked without his wand and for the life of him couldn’t make sense of why it wasn’t on his nightstand, where he’d left it the night before. “Will you Accio my wand, please?” He asked and Harry did just that.

The result was worrying. While the door to their bedroom flew open, no wand appeared and they eyed each other warily. Accio would only work if the wand was lying around somewhere, not if someone had taken possession of it. Harry tried again but Draco’s wand stubbornly remained wherever it was. Another bang resounded through the otherwise quiet house and baby James’ piercing cries could be heard from down the hall.

Draco, being at clear a disadvantage, moved behind Harry, figuring his husband — what with having defeated the Dark Lord and all — was well able to protect them both. As Harry moved forward, a loud pop announced Elsa’s arrival and before the panicked elf had even opened her mouth to speak, Harry and Draco already knew something serious must have happened for her to be this flustered.

“Master Malfoy, Master Potter best be coming quick. Fire! Fire!” She shrieked breathlessly and Draco’s blood ran cold. He could indeed smell the distinct smell of something burning and breaking into a run he pushed Elsa out of the way, dashed down the hallway and straight into Baby James’ nursery. He scooped the crying boy into his arms, cradling him close to chest, attempting to soothe him anyway he could, not that he was at all successful. Harry and Elsa were at his side instantly. Draco handed Elsa his screaming son and the elf sensibly popped away, taking the crying child with her. As they stood in the now empty nursery, Draco shot Harry a questioning look. They both thought the same thing. Where the hell was Kayda? The smell of fire and the faint waft of smoke didn’t appear to come from upstairs and the second that dawned on them, both men bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

The burning smell got stronger and thickening smoke was wafting through the air, coming from the direction of the living room. Draco repeatedly called out for Kayda and a moment later a faint “Dada” echoed from the far end of the corridor. Without any regard for their own safety both Harry and Draco bolted forward and into the room, that was thick with smoke. They could barely see and with a swoosh of his wand, Harry dissolved the smoke, revealing the source of the fire: their couch. Kayda was crouched down by the window, wailing and crying, shivering and shaking. Draco raced to her side and scooping his daughter up and into his arms, he raced outside into the garden, leaving Harry to literally put out the fire.

Once outside and safe, Draco put Kayda down and examined her from head to toe. She appeared unharmed, only terrified by what had transpired. Draco wasn’t entirely sure what exactly had happened and he had a million questions racing through his mind but for the time being his daughter’s safety was more important and sinking to his knees he hugged her close and patted her back until her squealing sobs became quiet heaves and finally subsided altogether. Only then did he hold her at an arm’s length and wiped the tears and snot from her reddened cheeks.

“What happened, sweetheart?” He asked and Kayda’s bottom lip began to wobble dangerously. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry again. Her sobs weren’t as loud as before but the sorry sight in front of him was still enough to break Draco’s heart. Deciding there was always time for questions later, he scooped Kayda back into his arms and getting to his feet he carried her into the kitchen, where he found Tibby.

“Master Potter has put out the fire,” The elf announced. He was cradling baby James and with a soft snap of her fingers Elsa, who was also in the kitchen, conjured two cups. One contained steaming hot coffee, the other hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream. Draco mouthed a quiet thanks and sitting Kayda down at the breakfast bar he reached for a kitchen towel to wipe her hands and face before handing her the sweet drink. She wrapped both her hands tightly around her mug and took a careful sip while Draco reached for his coffee. After several small sips of the hot beverage, he could feel his heartbeat begin to slow down. Knowing that his family was safe he leaned back against the kitchen island and sighed, suddenly feeling as though he’d aged ten years in the space of ten minutes what with the morning having taken such an unexpected turn.

A moment later a flustered-looking Harry appeared in the kitchen — his hair even more dishevelled than usual — and Draco breathed another quiet sigh of relief. His husband looked rather exhausted and his face was dirty from the smoke and soot. More importantly however there wasn’t a scratch on him and that was all Draco cared about. Fire was one thing that still terrified Draco. He’d nearly lost his life to that blasted Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements and quite literally owed Harry his life. It wasn’t an issue between them, they’d put those demons to bed many years ago, but fire was a demon Draco could not entirely put to bed. It terrified him at the best of times and the idea that one had very nearly destroyed their little family made his blood run cold.

“It’s out.” Harry said, affirming what Draco already knew and gratefully accepting a cup of steaming coffee from Elsa. Even though Draco already knew that the fire was contained, the familiar sound of Harry’s voice telling him so, caused relief to surge through his entire body. “Suffice to say, the living room’s a ruin though.” Harry added and pocketing his own wand he took a sip from his coffee.

“What happened?” Draco asked.

“Not sure…” Harry shrugged but much to Draco’s astonishment his husband produced his missing wand. “Found this.” He said with a rather weary grin and handing it to Draco, he put his coffee down and held his arms out for baby James. Tibby obliged immediately and handed the now quiet boy to his father. Harry cradled his son in his arms and lovingly stroked the sleeping boy’s cheeks before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

“I didn’t leave my wand in the living room last night.” Draco frowned, eyeing the lightly charred ten inch Hawthorne wand somewhat suspiciously.

“It certainly didn’t walk there on its own.” Harry said and to Draco’s ears his husband’s voice sounded just a bit too snarky, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. Harry had every reason to be annoyed. It wasn’t every day he was forced to jump out of bed to — quite literally — put out fires.

Carefully holding his wand, Draco tried to work out whether his wand had shifted allegiance but unable to feel anything off with it he deemed it safe enough to attempt a spell. Lumos, though entirely unnecessary, seemed like a safe enough spell, followed by some simple levitation. Pleased to find his wand obeying him without any resistance, Draco was about to tell Harry so when a Ministry owl flew through the open kitchen window and settled on the window sill. Pocketing his wand, Draco moved closer to remove the red letter tied to its leg. The envelope almost immediately flew out of his hands and hoovered in the air before unsealing itself. A howler. Great. Dread filled Draco before he’d even heard the Ministry message.

  
“Mr Malfoy,

You are hereby to present yourself in front of the Wizengamont at 15:00 P.M. this afternoon to explain your role in the reckless endangerment of your daughter, Kayda Lily Potter-Malfoy, as well as her unsanctioned use of your wand. As you are well aware, minors, under the age of eleven, may not possess or use a wand for any reason. You may bring legal counsel to represent you at the hearing.”

Sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Department of the Improper Use of Magic  
Magical Law Enforcement

  
At the last word, the Howler went up in smoke and Draco, who’d been steadying himself on the sink, slumped forward in defeat. Now they had all the answers. As if sensing a major storm, Tibby moved to take baby James from Harry’s arms and Elsa coaxed Kayda from the kitchen. The door fell closed behind the two children and the elves.

Draco reluctantly looked up, all to aware of what he was about to find. Harry stood with his hands on his hips, eyes blazing with anger, face flushed and lips pursed into a thin line. Before Draco had the opportunity to get a word in edgewise, Harry exploded.

“HOW THE FUCK DID OUR DAUGHTER GET HOLD OF YOUR WAND?” He thundered and Draco took an involuntary step back. He couldn’t quite remember the last time Harry had been this pissed at him, or maybe he’d never before been this pissed? The Harry that was stood in front of him now didn’t look anything like the man he knew but everything like the man who had faced down the darkest wizard ever known to mankind. Even though Draco prided himself on the fact that he knew Harry better than anyone else in the world, but right now he couldn’t help but feel terrified.

“I honestly have no idea.” Under normal circumstances all their arguments involved both of them snarking at each other, though always without any real malice, and after some sulking on Draco’s part and some grovelling on Harry’s part they’d usually kiss and make up and all was forgotten. This, however, was different and Draco thought it wise to refrain from making a snide remark to defend his wounded pride.

“If you didn’t leave it, then how did she bloody get her hands on it? She knows better than to play with our wands!” Harry snapped, his eyes still blazing and his voice still much louder than it had to be.

“I suppose she got it from my nightstand…” Draco offered up the only sensible explanation he could think of and drawing his sorry-looking wand he eyed it with dismay.

“This shit, this even I can’t fix.” Harry sighed, referring to his position as Auror, and all anger suddenly dissipated, he held his hand out as he asked for Draco’s wand. “Give it here, let’s see if she actually managed to cast a spell.”

“I rather doubt it. Though being your daughter I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.” Draco shock his head but handed his wand over anyway. Harry cast a quick spell on it but it revealed nothing out of the ordinary. “I reckon she just swished and swooshed it about. Her magic must have connected with its magical core and that’s how she ended up setting fire to the living room.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Harry muttered and handing the wand back to Draco he sat down on the stool by the breakfast bar. “If the Daily Prophet gets wind of this…”

“…they’ll never let us live it down, I know. It’s not like it’s never happened to any other parent before but the fact that it’s happened to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is of course newsworthy.” Draco finished Harry’s sentence, an annoying habit they’d both acquired years ago.

“What’s our plan then?”

“Tell the truth and hope for the best?” Draco said, though the lack of enthusiasm in his voice made it obvious that even he knew that this was a bloody stupid idea.

“We should at least ask Kayda what happened…”

“We also need a baby sitter.”

“Elsa and Tibby?” Harry asked. Normally he wasn’t overly worried about leaving their kids in the care of their two elves. They’d done it before and nothing had ever happened. Although, after today’s events, he supposed having an adult wizard or witch supervising both Kayda and James would be better, if only for the sanity of both their minds. “I’ll floocall, see who’s available.” Harry changed his mind before Draco could veto.

“I’ll see if I can get Kayda to tell me what happened.” Draco said and walking up to Harry, he placed both his arms around his waist and pushed in-between Harry’s legs, needing the closeness now that he had been summoned to appear before the Wizengamot. It wasn’t the first time, but he didn’t see how a child’s innocent mistake warranted such drastic measures. “Tell me we can do this.” He whispered, not feeling as confident as he would have liked to.

“We can. And we will.” Harry said and pulling Draco into his arms he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband, silently offering support, despite them both facing the exact same trouble.

  
***

  
“Honey?” Draco called out from the doorway. Kayda was quietly playing with the dolls on her bed but she looked up nonetheless. Elsa, their faithful elf, was in the room, tidying things that didn’t need tidying any more but quietly popped out upon seeing her Master enter.

Draco walked over to Kayda’s oversized four-poster bed and sat down. He kicked his shoes off and sat cross-legged, glancing up at the bed’s magical ceiling. Currently it displayed a sunny sky with fluffy white clouds. After Kayda’s birth, Harry had insisted that Draco charm it the same way Dumbledore had charmed the ceiling of the Great Wall at Hogwarts. Since it had meant so much to Harry, Draco had obliged and the magical canopy ensured that Kayda got a good night’s sleep each and every night. It didn’t stop her from making up stories about there being monsters under her bed in a sneaky attempt to be allowed to sleep with her parents but on those nights that she did sleep all by herself she was safe from nightmares.

“Dada, are you angry with me?” She asked, hugging her favourite doll tightly to her chest, looking rather forlorn. Draco’s heart quivered and he could feel a painful tug inside his chest at the sadness and uncertainty he could see in Kayda’s eyes.

“Merlin no, I was worried, honey. Fire is so dangerous, I hope you remember that. Dad and I love you so much, if anything was to ever happen to you, well, I don’t want to think about it.”

“Is daddy angry? I heard him yell…” Was Kayda’s next question and holding his arms open, Draco waited for Kayda to crawl into them. Then he proceeded to engulf her in a bear hug and tickled her until she laughed and breathlessly pleaded for mercy. He loved how easy to was to console a child. Adults were far more troublesome but with Kayda tickles and cuddles worked and James loved kisses, they always made him gurgle happily. Sometimes Draco thought he seriously lacked talent when it came to him having to deal with moody adults. Children on the other hand, especially his own, well that was a whole different story. When it came to children he knew what he was doing and he was proud of that. So was Harry though.

“No, sweetheart, daddy was also worried about you and we were both angry about the letter we got from the Ministry of Magic.”

“Are you in trouble?” Kayda looked rather alarmed and Draco idly wondered how to best answer this question. Kayda had a very sharp mind and could sense when people tried to dumb things down for her. Despite her young age, she hated being treated like a baby so Draco knew he had to — more or less — tell her the truth.

“No, princess. I just need to talk to a couple of people from the Ministry about what happened today. You see, they are very nosey people. They want to know, so this afternoon daddy and I will go there and tell them everything.” Draco hoped his explanation was good enough for his daughter’s overly curious mind.

“Can I come?” Kayda wanted to know, looking very much like she desperately wanted to stay close to Draco.

“It’s gonna be really boring, Kayda. There are only grownups there and they’ll ask me a lot of questions. You’ll be bored and there’s no place you can play. Dad is trying to find someone to come and mind you and James and I’m sure that Elsa and Tibby will play some fun games with you.”

Kayda didn’t look too happy about being told that she couldn’t come along, Draco concluded from her big frown and pursed lips, but she refrained from insisting that she wanted to come anyway or throwing a tantrum. Draco was sure she was still somewhat under shock and calling out for Elsa, he asked the elf to bring him a mild calming draft from his personal lab. He always had some on hand, especially made for children. Elsa nodded and with a quiet pop she was gone, only to reappear seconds later to hand Draco a small vile. Draco mumbled a thank you and Elsa’s eyes widened with what appeared to be horror but she said nothing, just quietly accepted her Master’s kindness. She and Tibby were well used to it by now. Elsa left them both alone and uncorking the vile, Draco offered it to Kayda. All his potions for children tasted of either chocolate or strawberry so it was never difficult to get them to swallow it. They usually gulped it down without having to be asked twice.

Once Kayda had downed the potion, Draco wrapped her into his arms and holding her close he relished in the fact that his family was safe. There was nothing the Wizengamot could do to him that would take that knowledge away. The kids and Harry were alive and well and if the Ministry insisted on punishing him, he could live with it, he decided.

Smiling down at Kayda, Draco gently kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her usually stormy grey eyes calm and relaxed.

“Will you tell me how you got your hands on my wand?” Draco asked and Kayda buried her face in his chest.

“I didn’t want a fire.” She said. “It just came out. Stupid wand wouldn’t listen.”

“Stupid wand indeed.” Draco affirmed. “So, sweetheart, how did you get my wand?”

“Itookit,” Kayda’s admittance of guilt came fast and quick, her words all jumbled together but Draco had a fair bit of practice under his belt and understood anyway.

“And why? Dad and I did tell you that you must never ever take our wands. We told you many times.” Draco knew that he probably should be mad at his daughter for doing something she so very clearly had been forbidden to do but he just couldn’t be angry at Kayda. Maybe he would be later. For now he was just happy that she was safe and sound.

“Sowwy,” Kayda still had her face buried in Draco’s chest and with some gentle force he managed to get her to look at him.

“If you want me or daddy to use magic, to fix something or levitate something, do a charm or anything, you just have to ask. You see, sweetheart, your magic is all wild and my wand was made for me, you two can’t be friends. You really have to wait until you get your own.”

“Why not?”

“Wands choose their wizard or witch, not the other way around. You’ll learn all that in a few years, darling.”

“But daddy uses your wand, I’ve seen him do magic with it. If daddy can use it, why can’t I?”

Draco sighed. Boy he had walked right into that one.

“Let me explain that,” Harry’s familiar voice wafted through the room before Draco could answer. Trust Harry Potter to appear, ready to save the day, just when he was needed. “When your dad and I were quite young we had a bit of a fight and I won his wand from him so now I can use it too. When you win another wizard’s wand it will sometimes allow you to control it and you’re it’s new Master.” Harry explained as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He winked at Draco and the blond squirmed. That was a very watered down version of what had transpired that fateful night, but essentially Harry had told their daughter the truth.

“Magic is weird.” Kayda yawned and Draco and Harry grinned at each other.

“She has a point.” Harry chuckled and pulling the duvet back a little he made room for Draco to put Kayda, who was seconds away from being fast asleep, to bed. They both tugged her in, kissed her forehead and then tiptoed out of the room.

  
***

  
“The fucking cheek of those paper-pushing bastards! Endangerment of Muggles my fucking arse! There isn’t a Muggle within a mile radius of our home! Possible exposure of our world… It’s not like Kayda set off bloody fireworks in our back garden!” Draco spluttered — still reeling from what had transpired at the Ministry. He swayed, trying to find his balance, feeling more woozy than he ought to. He’d been forced to let Harry apparate them both home after his hearing in front of the Wizengamot since he was now wandless and would be for the next month at least.

Harry reached out to steady Draco and squeezed his shoulder in a bit to appease his husband, though he seriously doubted that it would have any effect on the blond. Draco was beyond livid and it showed. It had taken him every ounce of self-control not to curse the Wizengamot — and the entire Ministry — the second the verdict had been announced. Having been married to Draco for so many years, Harry’s magical core was quite sensitive to Draco’s wild magic and ordinarily he found it a turn on, but today he’d found it to be a great cause for concern. Draco’s wild magic could be a bit unpredictable at the best of times but this afternoon it had become absolutely unhinged. Even he had tried to reason with the Wizengamot and the representatives from the Department for Improper Use of Magic, but all his objections had fallen on deaf ears, a first for Harry, who was — despite not liking it — accustomed to getting some sort of leeway from the Ministry. For whatever reason — and Harry was determined to take this up with Minister Shacklebolt — the department’s representatives had been hellbent on making an example of Draco, serving him with a written warning and an entry in the Department’s for Improper Use of Magic’s Black List for the next six months. To top it all off they had also, with immediate effect, confiscated Draco’s wand, telling him he could have it back in thirty days. Harry could understand why Draco was so livid and knew it would take some time to get the blond wizard to calm down once again. For that reason he had floocalled ahead, asking Hermione to take the kids to the Burrow for the night, and had also sent their two house elves to Grimmauld’s Place with a lengthy list of ‘errands’ he needed them to take care of. He was pretty sure they knew it was just a ruse to get them out of the house but if they knew they’d not said anything.

Wisely conjuring up a bottle of Firewhisky, Harry poured Draco a generous amount and frowned somewhat as he watched his husband down the potent drink with one large gulp.

“I’m not a reckless parent! I’ve never ever endangered our kids’ lives nor would it ever occur to me to do so! I can’t believe those fucking bastards are making me out to be an irresponsible father. Do those fucking lunatics even have the foggiest idea about raising a child? Do they actually understand what it takes to be an irresponsible father?” Draco ranted, pacing through the kitchen with the empty whisky glass in his hand. Harry allowed it to happen and at the right moment he dutifully poured Draco a top-up. He knew that right now there was nothing he could say to make Draco feel better; years of practice had taught him that.

“I’m not going to simply take this, Harry, I will not. I’m a respectable wizard, an upstanding member of the wizarding world and I haven’t broken any laws… Well not since—“ Draco paused for thought, processing and remembering his rather dark past. “It’s been years! Fucking years! I haven’t had anything to do with Dark Magic! Where on Earth would I find time for that with a full-time job, a husband and two children! These days I’m too tired to screw my own husband, let alone think about curses! I levitate toys to amuse my children and place cushioning charms about the place!” Draco huffed and Harry wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of Draco’s rant. He sounded every bit like your average housewife blowing a fuse but Harry knew better than to ever say that out loud. He was quite sure that Draco would find a way to hex his balls off, even with his current predicament of being wandless.

“Do they even know how much this is going to cost me? How am I supposed to brew any potions without my wand? I can basically close up shop for a month! I might as well join Elsa and Tibby in the kitchen because cooking and cleaning the house will be all I’ll be able to do from now on!”

Harry topped Draco’s drink up for the third time, then banished the bottle. Since Kayda had become part of their family — and now also little James — they hardly ever found the time for a night out and had as such turned into proper lightweights when it came to drinking alcohol. Their friends regularly ridiculed them about it, but they took the good-natured banter in their stride, knowing their friends meant no harm. Also, they both gave as good as they took.

Now that Draco had downed his third glass of Firewhisky, Harry deemed it safe to approach Draco and taking the empty glass from him, he snuck his fingers around Draco’s wrist, stopping the blond’s pacing and drawing him close. For a second Draco tensed but then he relaxed and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Harry stepped closer, standing right in front of Draco, and though their bodies were barely touching both men were acutely aware of just how close they were.

“I’ll talk to Shacklebolt.” Harry said, though he didn’t know if it would do any good.

“You better. You are after all the Saviour of the Wizarding World, might as well safe your husband from public humility.” Draco pouted in a way that ought to be forbidden by law. That, combined with the stormy expression in his grey-blue eyes did all sorts of unspeakable things to Harry’s sanity.

“I will take my duties as SuperWizard seriously and do everything in my power to make sure my husband’s honour is restored at the earliest time possible.”

“You better, Potter, you better.” Draco said. “Because I can promise you right now, if you don’t fix it, I’ll be hell to live with for the next month.”

Harry was under no illusion that Draco meant every word of his threat. While he wasn’t scared — what with being married to Draco he knew how to deal with one stroppy Draco Malfoy — he wasn’t particularly looking forward to the explosive combination of having a crying baby, a fanciful seven-year-old and a bad-tempered husband under one roof with him.

“I might have a good way of making you feel better, Malfoy.” Harry suggested with a cheeky grin and Draco cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow, showing definite interest.

“Do you now?” He asked with a cheeky glint in his still stormy grey eyes.

“Of course. It won’t solve any problems but I can guarantee you that you’ll feel better.” Harry replied and winked, a devilish grin caressing his lips. Leaning closer, he captured Draco’s lips in sudden kiss, gently sucking his husband’s bottom lip into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and Draco melted into the kiss, moaning softly. Placing both his hands around Draco’s hips, Harry held him firmly in place, allowing his fingers to find a way underneath Draco’s shirt, his fingertips soon ghosting over soft, warm skin. Draco’s hands found their way around Harry’s neck and into his hair and he looked rather dazed, and just a little displeased, when Harry broke their kiss a moment later. “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t have the energy to care about the Ministry, trust me.” Harry breathed against Draco’s lips and the blond shuddered. Experience told him that he could expect to have his mind blown.

“You better be telling the truth, Potter.” Draco growled, his mind already running overtime at the mere idea of the things they could do what with having the house entirely to themselves.

“Oh I am, Malfoy.” Harry chuckled and, though it wasn’t necessary or possible, he pushed his body closer against Draco, captured his lips in a searing kiss and plunged his tongue into the hot cavern that was Draco’s mouth.

He lost himself in the kiss, allowing Draco’s hands to do as they pleased, though what that was he wasn’t sure. One second Draco’s fingers were tightly wound into his messy locks, the next they were roaming across his back, trying to find access to tanned and toned skin.

Sometime into the kiss, Harry tightened his hold on Draco even further and unleashing his magic he focused on apparating them upstairs into their bedroom. They arrived with a loud pop, Draco staggering once more, furious about having been ambushed like this. His eyes were blazing with anger — he truly hated side-along apparition — and Harry knew he’d curse him given half an opportunity. Deciding to give Draco none, he divested his husband of all his clothes, walked him backwards and pushed him onto the bed.

“Move up.” Harry hissed in Parseltongue and Draco shuddered. He didn’t understand or speak snake language but he’d heard those words often enough to know what they meant and therefore instinctively followed Harry’s order. His husband smiled in approval and Draco propped himself up slightly.

“Parseltongue, eh? You know the way to your man’s…”

“Cock?” Harry offered bluntly and Draco shuddered again. Harry moved forward and pushing Draco back down onto the mattress he attacked him with yet another kiss, not giving him the opportunity to protest about being completely naked when Harry was still fully clothed.

Draco’s arms flailed as he tried to find a place for them. He eventually settled for pushing up Harry’s shirt as much as he could and moaned into the kiss when the flat of his palms connected with Harry’s smooth skin. To Draco every inch of Harry’s body was familiar territory but that didn’t stop him from exploring it over and over again.

“I’m gonna have my wicked way with you.” Harry hissed against Draco’s swollen lips moments later as he pulled away from the kiss. Draco knew that Harry was talking dirty and even though he couldn’t understand a word it all went straight to his groin. His cock twitched in anticipation of whatever it was Harry had planned to distract him from the absolutely miserable afternoon he’d had.

Draco had never quite figured out why Harry using Parseltongue affected him quite this much but since it always ended in mind-blowing sex he wasn’t in any hurry to question his rather odd obsession with Harry’s ability to charm snakes. Instead Draco closed his eyes and simply enjoyed, focusing all of his attention on being at the receiving end of Harry’s quest to improve his rotten mood.

Harry took a brief moment to drink in the sight of Draco, eyes closed, lips still swollen and very red, breathing somewhat erratic and expectant. He placed a wet kiss on Draco’s lips but pulled away before the blond could draw him into his mouth. Draco bemoaned the loss of Harry’s lips as he pulled away but sighed contently when Harry placed featherlight kisses all along his jawline and down to his neck. Without any warning Harry nipped at the sensitive skin there and then sucked the warm flesh into his mouth, intend on leaving a mark.

Normally Draco objected to being marked, but today he let it happen and when Harry finally pulled away from forcing a love bite on Draco, he looked rather pleased with the result. He flicked his tongue over the dark-red skin that was already beginning to turn a very deep shade of purple and Draco groaned. Harry was unsure whether the cause was frustration or pleasure but he knew he was sure to find out.

He flicked his tongue over Draco’s earlobe and the groan softened into a moan and then a very appreciating mewl when Harry kissed that sweet spot behind his ear, using an equal amount of persuasive force and gentleness. Draco’s entire body shuddered and Harry decided to torture that sweet spot a moment longer, all the while using Parseltongue to whisper dirty promises into Draco’s ears. He loved how Draco so readily submitted to him. The mere sound of the snake language turned Draco into a pliant, moaning mess. Draco cock was expectantly twitching against Harry’s thigh and all the precome had already left a wet spot on Harry’s trousers. Draco tried to buck his hips, tried to get some friction but Harry had him expertly pinned to the bed and there wasn’t any wriggle room that would have the effect Draco so desired.

“Easy there,” Harry mumbled against Draco’s lips, reminding him of just who was in charge. Draco growled but remained submissive. He could have attempted to somehow throw Harry on his back to gain the upper hand, but he wasn’t interested in being in charge. Harry had promised to help him relax and that meant he was in charge. Draco was quite content with the assignation of their roles for the night.

Harry kissed Draco one more time, instantly sending all coherent thought flying in all four directions, then slowly left a trail of sloppy, wet kisses, down Draco’s chin, throat and chest. He hissed something incomprehensible, then attacked one of Draco’s nipples with his lips, teeth and tongue, using just the right amount of mixture to cause maximum pleasure. He kissed, licked and swirled and Draco shuddered, the sensations almost too much to take.

Harry desperately wanted to charm his clothes away but he knew that doing so would be his undoing. His erection would end up pressed against Draco’s and that would ruin all his plans of driving Draco wanton with desire before he fucked him into another dimension.

Instead Harry focused on attacking every single one of Draco’s hot spots, determined to turn him into a quivering, non-coherent mess of delicious pale flesh, white-blond hair and extremities that would no longer obey the simplest of commands.

Dragging his teeth across Draco’s left now hardened nipple and proceeded to attack the right one, giving it the same treatment its brother had already enjoyed. Draco moaned, fingers now firmly wound into the bedsheet, so firmly in fact that his knuckles had gone white with the effort. He clearly needed something to ground himself and moving along, Harry kissed his way down Draco’s firm torso. His stomach muscles were repeatedly clenching in anticipation of where and how far Harry was going to take his shameless assault.

All the way. Or so Harry had decided and his tongue, lips and teeth travelled onwards. His tongue plunged into Draco’s navel and swished around inside. Draco’s stomach muscles quivered and his hips bucked. That wet patch on Harry’s thigh had grown much larger and he pushed his leg firmly against Draco’s cock, providing pressure but deliberately withholding friction. The position was odd and uncomfortable but he didn’t care much.

“Potter!” Draco growled dangerously. “Being married to me does not entitle you to this!” He protested but Harry merely laughed.

“Oh but you’re wrong.” He hissed. “It entitles me to every inch of you, forever and always.” He continued, using Parseltongue to veil his response. It resulted in a loud groan falling from Draco’s lips and abandoning his husband’s bellybutton, he slid further down and buried his face in Draco’s groin, breathing in the musky smell that was so uniquely Draco. It took Harry a moment to compose himself and breathing in deeply he allowed the sensations to wash over him, dazing him. When the lightheadedness subsided he lifted his head and locked eyes with Draco. The blond was propping himself up on his elbows and the smirk that caressed his lips was nothing short of wicked. He knew what effect his cock had on Harry and he was well aware that he could simply flip Harry over and shag him six ways into Sunday, his eyes said as much. But Draco did not try to gain the upper hand, in fact he lay perfectly still, waiting for Harry to do the inevitable.

Harry did not disappoint. With his eyes still locked on Draco’s he lapped at Draco’s cock, savouring the precome that was leaking from it. He moaned softly and then unceremoniously sucked all of Draco into his mouth.

A loud ‘fuck’ flew from Draco’s lips, followed by a moan and he bucked his hips upward, wanting to slide further into Harry’s mouth. But Harry had anticipated that and firmly pressing Draco’s hips down, he took his sweet time, bobbing his head up and down Draco’s shaft, flicking his tongue repeatedly over the very tip and occasionally even licking the entire length.

Draco, long since unable to keep himself propped up, had fallen back into the pillows behind him and moan after moan fell from his lips. Both his hands were resting on the back of Harry’s head and he had his fingers wound into Harry’s dark mop of hair.

“Fuck, Harry, not gonna last much longer,” Draco panted between moans and Harry pulled away, giving Draco a moment to compose himself. Then he kissed the entire length of Draco’s cock sucked the tip into his mouth, applying just the right amount of pressure. Draco bucked and Harry pulled away again. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Draco’s cock, then sucked his balls into his mouth. Draco’s hips bucked violently and out of their own accord and Harry enjoyed teasing his husband. He let Draco’s balls slip from his mouth and licked them then kissed them and with his lips against the sensitive flesh he hissed in Parseltongue. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll forget anything that happened today.”

Even though he hadn’t understood a word, Draco groaned and what with his hands having lost their previous place at the back of Harry’s head, he now grabbed a handful of the bedsheets with each hand and curled his fingers around the soft fabric. He needed something to hold on to, something to ground him. Harry was pulling out all the stops.

A moment later, Draco almost screamed, as Harry sucked him back into his mouth, fondled his tight balls and pressed a finger against his entrance. The pressure was just firm enough to let Draco know what he could expect but not firm enough to penetrate and it drove him wild.

Harry smirked around Draco’s cock, then upped the stakes once. He used wandless magic to conjure up some lube and warming it in his palm, he coated his fingers with it, then circled his thumb across the puckered flesh of Draco’s entrance. With each circle his pressure increased and with each circle Draco’s groans increased in volume. Pushing past the tight ring of muscles, Harry breached his husband’s most private part, pushing just far enough inside to be able to apply pressure from the inside. Draco’s entire body shuddered and Harry pushed a little further inside, knowing that the pleasurable burn would drive Draco wanton with lust.

Harry knew that Draco wouldn’t last much longer and pushing his thumb as far inside as it would go, he pulled back agonisingly slow, then thrust forward with just enough force to increase the burn, yet refrain from hurting Draco. He soon matched his thrusts with the speed he used to suck Draco and the blond’s groans, gasps and moans were peppered with pleas and plenty of expletives. The rest, apart from Harry’s name, was utter gibberish and it took Harry every ounce of self-control not to come in his tight trousers.

“Come for me, Draco.” Harry hissed around Draco’s erection and that last sentence in Parseltongue was enough to send Draco flying over the edge. He couldn’t have stopped his orgasm, no matter what. It started in the pit of his stomach and ripped through his insides at the speed of light. White-hot flashes of pure pleasure made his toes curl and he pressed the back of his head as far back into the pillows as they would allow him to. Draco came on a long guttural moan of Harry’s name. He shot streak after streak of hot come down Harry’s throat and the dark-haired wizard caught and swallowed every last drop of what Draco had to offer. He gently suckled on Draco’s cock until it softened in his mouth, then let it drop from his mouth and withdrawing his thumb from Draco’s arse, he disappeared his clothes with some wandless magic, then moved to lie down next to Draco, with his head resting on his husband’s chest. He could feel Draco’s heart thumb in his chest and the wild rhythm was music to his ears.

“Harry James Potter you are something else.” Draco breathed and raising his head slightly Harry took in the goofy grin that was plastered on Draco’s face.

“Why I aim to please.” Harry chuckled and shuffling a bit he pressed his lips to Draco’s. They kissed leisurely for a moment or two, then separated and rested for another while, content to take their time and be in each other’s company. Comfortable silence settled over them as they both enjoyed the closeness.

“I hope you’re not done, Potter.” Draco was the first to break the silence. “Because I’m most definitely still pissed off about what happened at the Wizengamot today.”

“Not by a long shot, Malfoy.” Harry said, lifting his head off Draco’s shoulder. “You should know me better by now to think that I’ve so little stamina.” He feigned offence.

“Who knows, old age, years of fighting dark wizards and raising a family could finally be catching up with you.” Draco laughed and growling Harry swiftly moved to his hands and feet and straddled his husband. He pressed his knees firmly into Draco’s sides and braced himself on Draco’s hands as he pinned them into the pillows below.

“The cheek of you, I should gag you for this.” He murmured, his lips just millimetres away from Draco’s, who promptly stuck his tongue out to wet his lips only to flick it across Harry’s. The dark-haired wizard shuddered and reckoning that a thorough kiss was just as good a way to gag Draco, Harry crashed his lips onto Draco’s claiming his mouth with a rough kiss.

Draco willingly opened his mouth, inviting Harry in and soon enough they lost themselves in the throes of passion, oblivious to anything going on round them. This was one of the reasons they needed to be alone in the house to really feel comfortable to let go like this. Even over a decade into their relationship they were as hungry and horny for each other’s bodies as in the beginning. The only difference now was their resolve to wait for an opportunity to be alone was longer than it had been in the beginning. Back then, they’d shagged in any place possible, anytime it pleased them. Now, with family around, their love-making was mostly confined to their bedroom but that suited them just fine. It meant only one place in the house had to be heavily guarded with complicated silencing charms that wouldn’t give them away but at the same time allowed them to be able to react in case their children needed them. You could never know when your oldest would decide picking up dad’s wand to burn down the living room would be a good idea to start a morning with.

When lack of oxygen became a serious issue, Harry wrenched his mouth away from Draco’s and panted, trying to get some air into his lungs to rid himself of the burning sensation in his chest. His usually green eyes were now almost black and they were locked on Draco’s equally stormy dark-grey orbs. Their held each other’s gaze for another moment, then Harry delved in for another kiss. This one however didn’t last as long as the first and soon enough Harry attacked Draco’s neck. The blond exposed it willingly and Harry bit into the skin, intending to leave another mark. He seldom did so, Draco not being very fond of it, but today Draco had no objections and before long a second deeply red bruise formed on his neck.

Harry soothed the abused flesh with his tongue, then moved on to trail wet kisses along Draco’s shoulders and down his collarbone, over his chest to his navel. There Harry nipped at the pale skin, gently biting and licking it before ending his exploration with a rather passionate French kiss of Draco’s navel. Somehow Draco’s fingers had found their way back into Harry’s messy hair and his cock was once again rock hard. How could it not? He was being attacked in the most delectable way and feeling Harry’s erection dig into either his side or his leg, did nothing to keep him down.

Draco moaned when an unexpected lubrication and stretching spell hit him and he arched his back upward as the sensations made him grow even harder, if that was at all possible. A moment later Harry’s mouth was once again on his cock, working a wonderful kind of magic as first one and then two fingers pushed their way inside him, testing the effects of the spell.

“Need you now.” Draco panted and Harry pulled back and sat on his hunches. He drank in the unbelievably erotic side of his husband sprawled out on the bed, a fine shine of sweat covering most of his body, wantonly waiting to be claimed. Giving into his cock’s persistent cries for attention, Harry wrapped his fist around his erection, giving it a few strokes that were neither satisfying nor would they get him off anytime soon but they eased the unbelievable need that had been growing inside of him ever since they had reached the bedroom. With his eyes locked on Harry’s, Draco mirrored his husband’s actions, lazily stroking himself, and Harry moaned. He felt like he was about to explode and for a second he considered to just wank to the sight of his lover but swiftly decided that for tonight he had other plans.

“Turn around. On your hands and knees.” He growled rather authoritatively and Draco obliged. The second Draco was in the right position, Harry let go of his cock and instead kneaded both Draco’s buttocks, relishing in the feel of the soft skin against his rough hands. He leaned forward and placed a few kisses all over them and a lingering at the small of Draco’s back, where a tattoo in the shape of a dragon sat right above Draco’s spine, with its wings spread to either side and fire spewing from his mouth. It looked rather fierce and Harry could trail its outlines with his eyes closed. And that was exactly what he did. He allowed himself to trail his tongue along the edges of Draco’s tattoo, one only he ever got to see and at the same time he hand closed around Draco’s cock, stroking it leisurely.

When he finished his trace of Draco’s secret tattoo, Harry pulled Draco’s cheeks apart and trailed his tongue from the small of Draco’s back right to his entrance.

Draco nearly lost his balance at the unexpected sensations but Harry was quick enough to steady him and as he pushed his tongue inside Draco’s, the blond screamed in delight. Harry immensely enjoyed the power such a simple gesture had and he knew that he could make Draco come hard and fast just by fucking him with his tongue, but that was the last thing on Harry’s mind.

He therefore withdrew and ignoring the way Draco bemoaned the loss, he took hold of his cock, positioned himself behind Draco and with one swift thrust he pushed inside Draco, who groaned at the sensations of being stretched beyond the capability of a simple wandless stretching spell.

Harry allowed a moment for Draco to adjust to the burn, then pulled back and thrust back inside. Draco shuddered, the force of Harry’s thrust turning his entire body into a jelly-like mess. At present he still possessed some willpower to keep himself on all fours but experience had taught him that this would soon not be the case.

They fell into an easy rhythm with Harry thrusting into Draco and Draco pushing back and for the longest time the sounds of their love-making — naked sweaty flesh hitting naked sweaty flesh and moan after moan — were all the sounds that could be heard. But neither one of them was contend with keeping things the way they were and Harry expertly angled his thrusts somewhat to hit Draco’s prostate. The thrill that rushed through Draco’s entire body nearly made Draco slide onto his elbows, no longer able to support himself with just his hands. Harry grabbed both Draco’s hips and squeezing them hard he slammed back into Draco, once again hitting his prostate.

Draco groaned, begging for more and Harry repeated the whole process, soon setting a fast-paced rhythm. One of his hands somehow found its way to Draco’s dripping cock and he stroked him in time with his thrusts, his thumb sliding over the very tip each time he hit Draco’s prostate, making it unable for Draco to decide whether to push back onto Harry’s cock or thrust into his husband’s hand. Lucky for him, Harry did all the work and Draco found himself getting swept away by the sensations. The sounds, the smell, the feeling of Harry stretching him, stroking him. Draco didn’t know whether he was floating or still firmly on the ground, but he didn’t care. As Harry had promised, all his worries, all his anger escaped his mind and all Draco could think about was how amazing this present moment was.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s resolve to thrust at such a quick pace faltered somewhat and he had to fight to keep up his concentration levels. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach and it threatened to spill over any moment now, pulling him along for the ride. Harry lasted for as long as he could but Draco’s whispered demand for him to come was his undoing and with one last thrust he buried himself deep inside Draco and his entire body convulsed as his orgasm swept over him. He groaned, mumbling Draco’s name along the way and the feeling of Harry filling him up like this pushed Draco over the edge. His already tight channel tightened around Harry, practically milking him dry, and he came for the second time, just as hard if not harder. He couldn’t hold himself in his position any longer, it didn’t even occur to him to try, and falling forward he dragged Harry along with him.

Both men landed in a messy heap and while it looked every bit as uncomfortable as it felt, neither of them could be bothered to move even just an inch.

Minutes past before they eventually gathered enough strength to shuffle onto a more comfortable position and pulling out of Draco, Harry carefully sighed and rolled onto his side. Draco followed swift and both men wrapped their arms around each other, locked in a familiar embrace as post-orgasmic bliss and sleepiness washed over them.

“Do you want me to…?” Leaving the question on whether Draco wanted him to use some cleaning spells unfinished.

“No.” Draco sighed and pushing further into his husband’s embrace he allowed sleep to claim him. At this particular moment he didn’t care about the Ministry’s foul treatment or the sticky mess he was lying in.

“Told you I’d make you forget everything.” Harry chuckled and tightening his hold on Draco, he too allowed sleep to claim him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for possible adventures, Kayda could enrich Draco’s and Harry’s lives with, I’m all ears. Leave me a comment or send me a message.


End file.
